Red Dawn
Red Dawn is an organisation of superheroes within the Puca Comics Universe, which centres around a group of teenage heroes who all develop powers after an Alien explosion in a museum. The characters feature in a comic book of the same name. Story Generation 2 - Zodiac, while still a mere farmer, witnessed the crash of an Olympian scout ship in nearby field. Upon touching the ship, the alien technology activated a host of Titus genes within him, giving him a range of powers. He went on the run briefly when the Chinese government turned up and took the ship, looking for him. He would later bump into a mysterious time traveller who looked to recruit him for an impending invasion. He eventually excepted and honed his powers with Apex, eventually having to fight the promised invasion. The team, later dubbed The Guardsman by the press, stopped the invasion, but not at the loss of the leader, Apex. The team went their separate ways and upon removing Olympian weaponry, he received a vision of the future showing: * the ship giving a group of children superpowers. * The children being taken by the government * A second invasion of the Olympians. And with this, he set out to protect the ship, which was now at a famous Chinese museum. Generation 3 - Members Presented in the order they woke up from the Coma. #Ratchet - first name unknown. ratchet is a Detroit African American teenager who gained the power of shockwave production. he improved his power though the mastery of the Bo Staff, and is theoretically the most powerful member of Red Dawn based in the fact that his powers could cause a major earthquake by simply hitting the ground. He would later leader and form Black Dawn, the military backed, pro-killing team that emerged after the split. #Jack Fisher - one of the only heroes without a code name, Jack Fisher was a attractive and popular American Football player in his school. He gained super strength and became a fellow leader alongside his frenemy, Ratchet, until Zodiac's death and the split, in which the warring ideologies would cause half of the school to break off, leaving Jack in charge of a smaller Red Dawn. #Hyperlink - when he woke from the coma, he immediately fell into pain as he could now project holographic versions of himself to other places simultaneously. Unable to handle this, he fell back into a coma, all while still being able to project multiple holographic versions of himself. He used this to become the school's interface, using his internet based powers to his advantage. #Dreamweaver - Dreamweaver is a 17 year old Chinese girl with a subtle Gothic look. She is not very talkative, and her powers of mind reading and alteration may be the reason for this. She became very useful to the team, helping the other students wake up, as well as planting dreams to make them accustomed to their powers before they even woke up. #The Healer - Eddie Harris, a German medical student had his skills seemingly boosted by the explosion, as he now has a healing touch as well as enhanced intelligence and memory. He was less of a fighter, but he was loyal to red dawn for many years until he moved into the real medical field. #Phase - Felicity Jones, a popular blonde girl who has since developed density altering abilities that have created huge anxieties and depression for her, She would eventually come to terms with her new life, her powers, and herself, mostly through her friendship and later relationship with Steel. #Jag - Joe Gilbey, an English student gained the obscure abilities of a cat, such as enhanced vision, speed, durability and agility. He would go on many stealth missions with the Shadow until his death, where he would later leave the school, adopting his dead friend's name and going on a mission to take down T-Ex. after capture and accelerated ageing torture, he is now a member of the. Guardsman as the new shadow. #Steel - Dan Murphy was an average boy who gained the powers of magnetism. He would eventually become a powerful and integral part of the team, as well as becoming close with Phase, making one of the series longest running relationships. #Shadow - Shadow became alienated by his own appearance when his skin turned completely black, losing all facial features in the process. He would become best friends to jag as the two used their powers for stealth missions away from the team. He would later die in battle, inspiring Joe to become a solo crime fighter under his name. #Gemini - Alex Santiago became a cloner, meaning he could split himself into multiple versions of himself across a hive mind. For a long time, his mind could only deal with one other clone. He was used as a physic link between the teams for a while, before he became accustomed to his powers, becoming the one-man-army Platoon. #Minuteman - Freddie Fletcher first thought he was a teleporter, but upon realising he was actually travelling through time by mere seconds, his powers began improving. He would become very powerful at time travel, later realising that he was the one to save the first invasion, form the Guardsman and die in the process. #The Fixer - The Fixer was one of the minor members of Red Dawn. shy but useful, she created the unique suits for all team members to help them hone their powers. #Spectre - a mysterious, black-clad member of the team, he could control the four elements, as well as teleport in situations of extreme pressure. He would often provide travel for the team this way. #Makarov - known simply as Makarov, Daniel Makarov was previously involved with the world of the Parahumans when he hacked a large corporation, leader the Other to attempt to recruit him for his cause. regardless, Makarov gained the powers of 'technomagic', the control over energy which he could use for host of benefits. As Daniel believes techno magic is achievable by all humans, it is possible that his powers was simply heightened intelligence, therefore unlocking his energy manipulation. #Quantron - Matthew Qwerty was hit by a processing chip inside the ship, turning him into a living robot, what the team didn't know, Is that Matthew had a second personality within his head, Quantron, an alien AI that would fight for control of the body for many years, becoming one of Red Dawns greatest adversaries and allies. #Sift - Henry Cai was an Australian biology student, when his powers gave him the ability to drain the energy from everything he touched. Although this was tough to find a way to not be a villain, he found ways to use his powers for good. #Ironhand - Jean Stringler is a deaf student who gained the ability to absorb and release energy. #Fish - Annabel 'Fish' Jade was the youngest of all the children hit by the explosion at only seven years old, and she gained a huge list of powers including pink wings, energy blasts, and some powers she didn't even know about. When she awoke she believed herself to be from another world, and many speculate her mind can communicate with other realms of existence. #Phantom - Kyle Hearst was the last to awaken in the team. His powers were unusual in the fact that he could drain people's energy similarly to sift, but also inherit their powers to create 'energy constructs' of them. Enemies Trivia Gallery Category:Organisations Category:Good Category:China Category:Red Dawn